A NEW
by sakura akiyama
Summary: tomoyo goes to london to change her life...is that the only thing that's gonna happen or is she gonna change someone else's life too?
1. Chapter 1

"tomoyo-chan…..!"called sakura

"what is it,sakura"replied tomoyo

"tomo-chan,am going to hongkong to live with sayaron"said sakura smiling

"ohh,is that so…'sakura,you are leaving me'…..when are you leaving?"asked tomoyo sadly…..

"next 't worry,ill talk to you everyday"

"hmmm,ill look forward to it"replied tomoyo…."gomen sakura,ill have to go now.I promised mom that ill come home early"and she set off with tears streaming down her porcelian coloured face

"tomo-chan,gomen"sakura said to herself sadly

..

…..

At tomoyo's home,

"okaa-san,I want to go to London"said tomoyo

"that's a good idea,your summer vacation is starting .for how long?"said sonomi

"forever okaa-san.i wanna continue my studies there"said tomoyo sadly…tears at the corner of her eyes

'ohh my dear tomoyo,you are suffering soo much'thought sonomi

"ok,I'll make the arrangements"said sonomi"when do you want to leave?"

"before next week,before sakura goes out of my reach"replied tomoyo

"hmmm,ill book the tickets and will say to you"said sonomi

"thanks okaa-san,ill be in my room"said tomoyo climbing the stairs

'tomoyo my child,I hope you find someone to heal your heart,and who's heart can be healed by you'thought sonomi seeing the disappearing figure of her child

3 days later….

"arigatou okaa-san,ill be off"said tomoyo hugging her mom

"don't you wanna tell sakura?"asked sonomi

Tomoyo remined silence…the one which tells to ask no more….

"be safe and happy birthday"said sonomi hugging her child for the last time

Tomoyo sets off…..to start her 16 th year in london


	2. Chapter 2

"good morning class,today a new student is gonna join us,be nice to in miss tomoyo"said the teacher

As tomoyo walked in,she could hear many whispers about her…..most of them where from boys…'wow,she looks beautiful'…..'yes,hope she gives us her number'….and some from girls….'what is wrong with the boys?'…'cant they see that she is not that beautiful?'…

"tomoyo,please introduce yourself"said the teacher

"hello.i am tomoyo daidouji ,from japan. nice to meet you all"and she finished it off with a smile

…

…..

"please take your seat at the back tomoyo and we can start the class"said the teacher smiling….

"hai tomoyo,am to meet can ask me anything you want,ill help you settledown"said Tanya grinning at her

"thankyou Tanya,hope we can be good friends"said tomoyo smiling back

They rest of the day passed by normally….

"see you tomorrow tomoyo"said Tanya

"hmm,see you tomorrow"replied tomoyo and she went off to her new apartment

(tomoyo asked her mother to buy her a new apartment,since she didn't want to stay in her mansion)

The next few weeks passed the same way,and even though tomoyo seemed to be happy outside,she still suffered inside thinking about sakura…she thought she was putting on a great show and that no one noticed …but is that really so?

….

…..

In class….

"good morning students,the time has once again arrived to choose the people for choir…..now who and all want to lead the club,raise your hands"said the teacher smiling

Tomoyo suddenly felt a strong urge to raise her hand….she felt as if some big storm is gonna change her life if she did this…..so she hesitantly raised her hand…..and at the same time someone else raised their hand too…

"haaahhh,tomoyo and eriol thankyou"said the teacher"come to my office later on to discuss the details"and with that the bell went off…..

tomoyo went to cafeteria to get lunch….and she heard everyone whipering…'wow,the snow king actually wanted to do some activity''ohh poor girl,she has to stay with the snow king'

…

…..

Tomoyo wondered'snow king,who is that'and as if on cue someone similar passed by her….

She stood there frozen,eyes as wide as saucers….'Hirazawa…..!


	3. Chapter 3

'hirazawa-kun'…..

She whisked her head around to see him looking at her…

When their eyes met he smiled…..but it seemed sooo different from his usual,confident smirk…..

"you finally noticed,daidouji-san"said eriol

She still stood their,eyes as wide as saucers…they had lost contact a longtime ago afterall…even sakura could'nt find him using her magic….

"hirazawa-kun,is that really you?"asked tomoyo

"hmm,hisashiburi"said eriol smiling…."did you really think I would say that?"said eriol coldly …..

'is that really the eriol hirazawa I knew'where her only thoughts

"how long are you gonna stand there?come,the teacher called for us"said eriol,and he walked off….

'he seems soo distant'thought tomoyo as she followed him…

Even though they were'nt close at first,they became friends in the last two years of his stay in tomoeda…..

She even confined in him when she was troubled…..but now he seems soo distant…

In the teachers lounge…

"eriol and tomoyo ,their you are"said the teacher

"thank you for accepting to lead choir you can see,no one is interested in choir now-a-days,but it was the last wish of the founder to pass down the regulation"

"tomoyo,do you have any experience when it comes to choir"  
"hai,I used to sing when I was in is an honour to run the club"said tomoyo smiling

"you may go to class now,ill tell eriol about can ask him later"said the teacher

After tomoyo excused herself from the lounge …..

"what are you planning"asked an irritatec eriol

"hmmm,looks like the ice around your heart is gonna melt"said the teacher with a knowing look

"shut interfere with my life"eriol said and walked off….

'ohh eriol,come out from behind that wall'thought the teacher sadly

In class…

"tomoyo…!"shouted Tanya

"hye Tanya"replied tomoyo

"tomoyo,are you all right"asked a breathless tanya

"ehhh?"

"I heard that you went to the teachers lounge with the careful around me if he does anything to you,ill beat him up"

"snow king?do you mean hirazawa-san?"asked tomoyo with curious eyes

"yes"said Tanya

Suddenly tomoyo's eyes went as huge as saucers…'eriol….your height and voice is totally different from back then….but what happened…..i wanna know,what happened to the loving eriol….the eriol who cared about others…..the one who's eyes shone with care and affection…..the one who put himself infront of others…..the one who is like me?'


End file.
